


朔月之夜

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 艾伦与三笠灵魂互换后度过的焦头烂额的日子。两人头痛着要怎么才能换回来
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	朔月之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 训练兵团时期，荒诞向

天空刚刚泛出鱼腹白，草叶上沁着深重的露水。繁茂的林木还在静谧与黑暗中沉睡，蜿蜒的溪流不知疲倦地流淌出隐秘的低语。  
戴着兜帽，双手插在口袋里的黑衣男人沉默地走在前面。强劲的疾风掠过林间，树叶被摇晃得沙沙作响，仿佛是察觉到有什么异样，男人忽然转身，如炬的目光往身后扫射过去。  
藏匿在粗壮的树干后面，艾伦没有直接接触到男人的视线，但他隔空散发出来的冷血动物般的湿冷寒意轻而易举侵入了骨髓。在艾伦觉得自己要被发现的时候，男人却回过头，当做什么事都没发生过地继续往前走，直到身影逐渐被吞噬在树林深处。  
他松了口气，没敢靠太近，在杂乱树丛的庇护下继续观察着。  
面目模糊的黑发女人在密林尽头等待。  
黑衣男人在离她几步远的距离停下，缓缓摘了兜帽，露出随意扎起成圆球的发髻。  
女人掏出一条红围巾，她的红唇翕动着像是质问又像是歇斯底里地发泄。黑发男人没什么耐心聆听，上前一把捧住她的脸，用嘴唇堵住了她喋喋不休的话语。  
高大的身影几乎完全遮盖了女人，如同饿狼贪婪啃食猎物的亲吻持续了好一会儿，她才想起什么似的把黑衣男人推了个踉跄还扇了他一耳光。男人似乎被激怒了，变本加厉地揪住她的头发转过她的身体按在树干上，将她的长裤扯到脚踝。  
艾伦觉得情况相当不妙，但无论是转身逃跑还是上前阻止都不是合适的举动。他不知道该怎么去形容这种莫名施于己身的罪恶感和幽暗深邃的快感。他只是觉得，他应该看着。  
用红围巾把女人的双手绑紧禁锢在头上，一手捞着她的腹部，男人的臀部正对着他激烈摆动腰胯。压倒性的力量让女人无法挣脱，只能无力地瘫挂在男人身上任由他肆意索取。  
天空依旧灰蒙蒙的，千千万万枚叶片毫无感情地抖动着，掀起碧绿的波浪。  
时间在野蛮的交媾中极其缓慢地流逝。  
女人像个不被怜惜的艺术品被摔倒在雨后泛着腥味的潮湿泥土上，粉白的藕臂、修长的大腿和软嫩的胸脯在剧烈的挣扎中侵染污泥斑点，被粗暴地蹂躏沾满男人的气息和体液。  
小麦色的身躯和象牙白的身躯交叠碰撞着，男人野兽般凶狠的动作、喘息和女人吃痛的尖颤呻吟在苍莽林海罪恶的掩盖下像汇入海洋的溪水，不留痕迹，悄无声息。

“唔……三笠……我吃不下了……”睡在下铺的萨沙呢喃着黏糊不清的梦话，睡在上铺的艾伦同时在迷乱的性梦中天旋地转地醒来。  
和三笠灵魂互换已经过了五天，他不知是第几次做这种梦了。有时是在教官枯燥冗长的集体训话，有时是在炎热午后的理论课堂，甚至在对人格斗训练休息的间隙——他只是抱着手臂或坐或站地打个盹，这些性梦就像讨厌的乌鸦扑棱着翅膀刺耳地鸣叫着钻进他的大脑。  
他会梦到不一样的时间、不一样的地点。有时在湍急溪涧边的草地，有时在静谧深邃的树林，有时在朴实无华的山间木屋……但相同的对象都是一个戴着红围巾的女人，和那个男人。男人和女人的发型和衣着会有所变化，但艾伦知道，那都是他们。  
他觉得那个女人是三笠，但他又不确定那个男人是谁。他只知道，梦里的他不但不抗拒窥伺这样的事情，反而很享受。  
离起床训练还有一段时间，他起身看了看熟睡的女孩子们和枕边的红围巾，决定去澡堂冲个澡。  
冰冷的水从头顶一股脑浇灌下来，艾伦看着镜中映出的模样：引得无数男生瞩目的乌发和黑眸，白天鹅一样纤细修长的脖颈，饱满高耸的乳房，挺翘圆润的臀部，比自己还要坚硬结实的六块腹肌，和稀疏体毛掩盖下的秘穴。  
无论洗澡的时候看几次，摸几次他都无法习惯。这是三笠的身体。这是他本不应该看到的，触摸到的躯体。  
最重要的是，当不可避免地清洗、擦拭这具身体时，原本被驱逐巨人塞得满当当的脑袋就会被填入暧昧不明的思绪，这些浅粉色轻盈的泡沫膨胀破裂后，他灵魂所在的这具身体就会忠实地产生反应：胸前小巧的红莓果会变得硬挺起来，双腿也情不自禁地摩擦。  
轻飘飘的裙子、软乎乎的海绵垫、跑步时沉甸甸的胸部、和男性不一样的排泄方式，和性梦遗留的罪恶感和与羞耻感……这些事怎么可能习惯啊，可恶。  
艾伦又羞又恼，脸颊和身体成了烧红的木炭散发出煎灼的热量。他只好不断地用木瓢舀起凉水淋在身上，试图把自己体内的野火扑灭。  
可是……他已经不能称“自己”为“自己”了。  
如果不是因为那件事也不会搞成现在这样……他闭上双眼，绝望地回想起阴雨连绵的那天。

“让和马可不见了？怎么回事。”列队报数的时候少了两个人，基斯教官问。  
“行军训练时要紧跟队伍是常识中的常识，让那家伙就算了，但为什么马可也……”艾伦皱起了眉头。  
“也许是这样，马可发现让和大队走散了，离队去找他，不巧也跟着迷路了。”阿明解释说。  
天渐渐黑了，气温也越来越低，迷失在树林里的人很危险。在艾伦的号召下，104期成员们一起去树林里找马可和让。  
仿佛是为他们的搜救行动助力，敲击在斗篷上的雨滴终于停止，但被雨水洗净的天空寻不见月亮的踪影。  
今晚是朔月之夜。  
“……所以说你为什么要跟着我？”伙伴们呼唤着让和马可名字的声音已经听不到了，玻璃罩里的灯光映出艾伦别扭的脸。在他的旁边，是冷静目视前方，对他寸步不离的黑发少女。  
“万一艾伦也迷路就不好了。”她总是这样，语气笃定得好像在说什么至诚真理。  
你为什么偏偏认定我就会迷路呢？艾伦腹诽着，表面上没再说话，只是故意走快几步把少女落在身后。  
人们看不到的月亮只消极地对地球展示出坑坑洼洼的暗面，晦暗夜空下广袤的森林显得更加阴森可怖。难以言喻的怪声不时从阴恻恻的角落里传出来，危险潜伏在树林深处。  
传闻这座林子里有棕熊，已经吃了三个人了。  
无论是巨人还是猛兽，让它们吃自己一刀就好。艾伦自我鼓励着，一手拿着灯，一手紧握佩戴的钢刀，边深呼吸边挺直腰杆，在气势上绝不能比三笠矮一头。  
树枝断裂的脆响敲响了警钟，走在前面的艾伦下意识伸出手把三笠护在身后。  
“前面好像有什么。”  
“我知道。”三笠说着想要走到艾伦前面，可他用手臂固执地拦着不让她走上前。  
林子里实在太暗了，没想到走得那么近才察觉到有东西。即使非常紧张，但天生强烈的好奇心和孤注一掷的勇敢让艾伦又缓缓走近了几步。  
提灯的亮光被轻而易举地吸入黑暗，只能照亮几步外的景象。一个后背纹绣着黑白交织的羽翼的墨绿色斗篷，和裸露着的白花花的屁股。  
斗篷的主人正搂着什么人按在树干上热火朝天地动作着，忘我地粗声哼喘，连身后有人接近都毫无知觉。  
艾伦的身体先一步做出反应，他转身迅速用双手捂住了三笠的双眼。  
“艾伦，你干什么……”三笠想扯开艾伦的手掌。  
“别大声说话啊，笨蛋！”艾伦压低声音骂道，可前面的动静立刻停息了，接着是一阵布料摩擦声和利刃拔出的金属碰撞声，黑暗中传来男人低沉的嗓音，“谁在那儿？！”  
黑黢黢的树木们俯视着少年牵着少女在重新编织起来的雨幕里狂奔。  
艾伦敢说，如果教官用秒表计时，这次的长跑成绩肯定是他最好的一次。2分58秒，是上次体能测试三笠的长跑成绩，这次的话，应该也差不多了吧？他想着，回过头看她。  
虽然一脸困惑但还是任由他拉着跑了那么久，三笠也开始喘息起来。“艾伦，差，差不多该停下来了……”  
“哈，怎么……你这就累了吗？”他依然向前大步迈着，神情得意。  
“小心前面！”  
只听三笠一声惊呼，艾伦的身体忽然悬空，来不及做出任何反应，目之所及的世界开始震颤、颠倒、旋转。  
他知道三笠也跟着他像西瓜一样翻滚下来。然后，就两眼一黑什么也不知道了。

得知在找到让和马可之后，艾伦和三笠却走丢了，所有人都很惊讶。不过幸好没花多长时间，大家在某个植被密布的缓坡下找到了昏迷过去的两人。  
艾伦永远也无法忘记从女生宿舍醒来的震撼，和在男厕所被人像怪物一样盯着的耻辱。  
当时有人发出了媲美女高音的尖叫，据说还有人吓得尿在了手上。  
无论他怎么催眠自己这只是一场噩梦或者试图打晕自己，睁开眼睛的时候，映在镜子里的面孔依旧是三笠的。这直接导致了他在女澡堂洗澡时踩到肥皂后仰滑倒。  
“三笠，你是不是太累了？”赫里斯塔一脸担忧，“要不要跟教官请个假？”  
“是啊。”尤弥尔附和道，“自从你和艾伦从山坡上滚下来之后就变得怪怪的，不如多休息一下。如果你有什么难言之隐，愿意的话可以和我们说。”  
确实，在旁人看来，艾伦变得沉稳帅气了许多，各项训练成绩甚至超过了三笠。而三笠变得毛毛躁躁的，状态大不如前，甚至精神恍惚进了男厕所。不过这两者是否有关联就不得而知了。  
灵魂互换这种事怎么会发生呢？说出去没有人会相信吧？该怎么办才好？  
有着三笠外表的艾伦没有说话，脑袋好像突然被千万根细针同时扎入似的剧烈刺痛起来。超越他承载能力的记忆在他脑海里密密麻麻地冲撞扑腾，他却无法抓住其中任何一段。  
这是怎么回事？三笠经常会头疼吗？怎么从没听她说过这件事。

好不容易习了站着小便，艾伦模样的三笠安静地拉上裤链。现在的她已经能在解决完生理问题后表情淡定地在男厕所和男性擦肩而过。  
刚开始意识到自己“变成”了艾伦，她很快接受了现实，私下跟阿明坦白了一切。  
在某种程度上，三笠和阿明本来就比跟艾伦更亲密些，当她冷静且条理清晰地说出这一事实的时候，阿明呆愣了半分钟。然后他很快就相信了，因为他从她熟悉的行为举止和语言习惯中确认寄宿在艾伦皮囊下的其实是三笠。  
不得不说，有阿明的帮助，三笠的男宿生活安心很多。  
她会在大家没醒之前换好衣服，上厕所只去隔间，洗澡的时候避开大部队，只和阿明结伴行动。不论多晚，等到每一位男性都离开澡堂后，阿明在门口帮忙望风，三笠就独自在里面洗。  
即使被让大声说“你最近变得越来越娘娘腔了”、“对着镜子里的自己脸红也太臭美了吧”、“上厕所和洗澡都和阿明一起真是恶心啊”，但三笠根本没往心里去，让一脸惊讶却又没什么头绪，只好自讨没趣地走开，也没再来故意找茬。

灵魂互换后，艾伦三笠和阿明第一时间确认了情况，相互交代了注意事项，还商讨了有可能换回来的方法。  
艾伦始终强调要等新月之夜和三笠再次重复那天的情景：一起从山坡上滚下来，也许就能换回来。阿明认为这个方法过于激进，那座林子太危险了，自从艾伦和三笠两人出了事以后教官就不允许训练兵团成员再去了，所以不能轻易冒险。他认为先冷静下来调查一下为何会发生这样的事，找到换回来的突破口再做下一步的打算。而三笠也倾向于阿明的观点。  
后来三人也经常找时间聚在一起，但不论商讨过多少次，三人都因为观点不合不欢而散，这个神明恶作剧般的交换游戏依旧持续着。

转眼间又到了训练兵团放假的日子，男兵们却被临时安排了去斯托黑斯采购物资的任务。在一片抱怨的碎碎念中，只有“艾伦”和弗兰兹是一股清流。  
那个留着板寸头的高大男孩满脸恋爱中甜蜜的笑容，说自己打算给汉娜买一条项链当生日礼物，去斯托黑斯正好可以仔细挑一挑。众人有的嫌弃有的羡慕地打趣，三笠却回想起枕头大战时，无意目睹到弗兰兹一直藏在枕头下的那个印着神秘图案的锡盒。  
出于好奇，她私下询问了弗兰兹那是什么。  
这次购物他也许还要补充锡盒里密封包装的动物肠衣制品。  
弗兰兹和汉娜的年龄比他们都要大些，是谈了很多年的情侣，三笠知道他们也有人类正常的生理欲求。即使没有去留意其他人，训练兵团也是存在这种情况的。

难得的假期被女孩子邀请去喝茶，艾伦有些不知所措。因为在他看来，自己和米娜、汉娜几乎没有交集。但如今他是“三笠”，这也就不奇怪了。  
他大大咧咧坐下岔开两腿，端起小小的杯子一口把茶水灌进喉咙里。看着米娜和汉娜惊讶的眼神，他才意识到自己又搞砸了。  
于是他并拢双腿，说自己刚锻炼完腹肌口很渴，能不能再要一杯。  
两个女孩的表情总算恢复正常，艾伦也小口小口地抿着茶，耐着性子微笑着倾听她们跳跃性极强的话题：恋爱、男孩、裙子、饰品和甜食。  
不知道说什么的时候，微笑就好了。三笠对他说过。  
“……最近艾伦对你很上心啊，三笠。”米娜狡黠地笑着用手肘捅了捅他的胳膊。  
他愣了一下，对话题中心突然变成自己和三笠有些反应不过来。“有吗？”  
“是啊，感觉艾伦变得比以前可靠多了，对三笠也好温柔~啊，不过，我最爱的永远只有弗兰兹，三笠你放心啦……”汉娜单手捧着红彤彤的脸。  
“不，我倒是没有……”他挠着后脑勺支支吾吾。  
“看来我上次给你说的那个方法灵验了。艾伦他爱上你了！”  
“你把艾伦的名字写在手心了吧，一天都没有给任何人看吧？！”  
汉娜和米娜笑成一团。  
“啊？嗯……”艾伦疑惑地皱眉，完全不知道她们在说什么，但他觉得他最好说点什么应付过去。  
汉娜说弗兰兹这段时间神神秘秘的，肯定是想给她一个惊喜，今天去斯托黑斯会给她买生日礼物。米娜大喊着好羡慕，两人笑着闹着，艾伦明明以三笠的模样坐在她们面前，却仿佛置身于另一个世界。

真的忍不下去了。  
林间的飞鸟被响亮的呐喊声惊吓，呼啦啦成群结队地飞向高空。  
这段时间艾伦时常独自跑来这里大喊，积攒的抑郁和压力如果不通过某些渠道发泄出来的话，整个人都会坏掉的吧。  
从那以后他就没睡过一个安稳觉。他注意到顶着自己模样的三笠也有着同样浓重的黑眼圈，一副萎靡不振的样子。身为男性的他忽然要以女性的身体和外貌生活，由此带来的种种不便和尴尬暂且不提，因为三笠也一样难受。  
但三笠是自己的竞争对手，是想要超越的目标，就这样以她的身躯和能力去驱逐巨人也许很不错，但这就变得好像在作弊了。以艾伦的自尊，他决不允许这样的事情发生。  
所以无论如何都要换回来。磷火一样飘忽的想法浮现在他的脑海里。  
艾伦咬紧牙关，抬起的双眸犹如困兽。

吃完晚饭后我在那棵树下等你。

下课时艾伦趁谁也没注意把写着这样内容的纸条塞给坐在旁边的三笠。他知道三笠明白自己在说什么。那晚两人就是从那棵缓坡上的歪脖子老树旁滚下来的，除了他俩没人会留意。这是两人共同的秘密。

她当然知道艾伦打算做什么，但他的邀请，她总是无法拒绝。如今，事情变得越来越糟糕，一直拖下去也不是办法。  
很多人对她和艾伦这段时间的怪异变化感到困惑不解，敏锐的让还抓了阿明来质问。  
“连我这种外人都察觉到了，那两个家伙变得太奇怪了吧？尤其是艾伦，明明脖子上什么也没有却总是做出扯围巾的动作、竟然用自己的名字称呼自己、身为男人坐下时紧紧并拢双腿、走路的时候甚至像个女人一样……天天和他俩腻在一起的你不会毫无头绪吧，阿明？”让把金发的瘦小少年按在墙角。  
“这个……我早就觉得他俩变得怪怪的，但具体什么情况我也不太清楚……话说你最近太注意艾伦了吧，让。”  
“你在说什么鬼话？！”让一阵脸红，揪住阿明的衣领，“我才不管那个家伙怎样，我只是觉得很恶心……你不是他们最好的朋友吗？开动你的脑筋好好想一想办法啊！”  
“我知道……”  
这是三笠打算推开男厕所隔间门口走出去的时候看到和听到的。

今晚又是朔月之夜，三笠准时赴约。  
蝙蝠乘着晚风穿梭于暗影，整座树林里仿佛只有她向他靠近的脚步声。微弱的光隐隐勾勒出少女的剪影，他提着灯背对她站在树下。  
“艾伦，你找我有什么……”  
她刚把手搭上他肩膀，他就搂着她的腰往下一倒——两人再次一起从坡上骨碌碌滚了下去。  
天旋地转的眩晕感过后，艾伦睁眼看到了朔夜黑黢黢的天空。身下的草扎得身体有些痒又有些疼，三笠压得他喘不过气来。  
他们没有昏迷过去，而眼前的人，还是自己的模样。  
什么也没有发生。  
“看吧，艾伦，没用的。”三笠叹了口气，拍拍身上的泥土。“一起从山坡上滚下来并不是灵魂互换的充分必要条件。”  
“好歹我试过了才知道这不行。”坐起来的艾伦扶着额头撇嘴。  
又做了一件没用的蠢事。两人陷入了强烈的挫败感和绝望感，坐在原地发了一会儿呆。  
“……那你说什么才是充分必要条件。”不知过了多久，艾伦无力地发问。  
三笠思考了片刻，“现在，没有人在做那件事。”  
“做哪件事？”艾伦吓了一跳，他没想过真的要三笠回答。而且，他们只是普通人，又不会魔法，怎么可能知道互换灵魂的方法呢。  
“……”她没说话，只是静静凝视他。  
那晚抱在一起的调查兵团情侣和梦中黑衣男人与黑发女人强制发生的性行为电光火石般在他脑海里闪现，让他浑身颤抖了一下。  
“算了，我们回去吧，该查寝了。”他抓抓滚烫的耳朵，僵硬地站起来拍了拍屁股准备走人，“太晚的话会被处分的。”  
少女却起身一个飞扑把他按倒在地。  
“喂，三笠你干嘛……”看着视野里放大的自己的脸，他的心脏砰砰直跳。被自己扑倒的感觉太奇怪了。  
“逃避是没有用的。”三笠用艾伦的声音淡淡地说着。  
“哈？谁逃避了……”艾伦扯着嗓子低吼，声音却是女孩的尖细。他气呼呼地侧过头，不敢直视她的眼睛。  
“我知道那天晚上发生了什么。”少女目光幽幽地说着，像是突然接收到了某种信号，她警觉地往树林深处望去，深深皱起了眉头。  
他也跟着往她注视的方向看过去，但除了漆黑一片，什么也没看到。  
没想到她掰正自己的脸，嘴唇以不容抗拒的力度欺压上来。

战栗和悸动闪电般击中了艾伦。除了母亲的乳房，他从未接触过这样饱满的柔软与甘甜。青涩的亲吻犹如树枝上未成熟却散发诱人香气的青苹果，三笠闭着双眼专注得宛若一无所知的婴儿，宁静又虔诚。  
艾伦胡乱挣扎了几下就沉浸在这突如其来的幻梦般的温存中。  
滑溜溜湿漉漉的，还残留有玉米浓汤甜甜的味道。这是他最大的感受。他看着双目紧闭的三笠，也逐渐目眩神迷。  
找不到完美的词语去形容这种感觉，他也从来都不是有艺术细胞的人。他只能用身体的一小部分去感受她。  
唇舌追逐缠斗着紧紧抱住对方在草地上滚了几圈，呼吸不畅的两人嘴唇连着银丝气喘吁吁地分开，三笠甚至还捏了一把他的胸部。不，准确来说是三笠抓了她自己的胸部。  
可恶……这都是什么破事啊。艾伦神志不清地想着。  
被褪下长裤和内裤的下身凉飕飕的一片，草叶羞涩地在裸露的小腿上拂蹭。裤子垫在屁股下面，他张开双腿坐在草地上，低头看着舔弄他腿间的三笠。他看到自己棕色的发顶，只感受到她灼热呼吸的喷洒夹杂温润异物舔舐私处带来的怪异感。  
和“自己”做爱，这简直太过荒谬。强烈的羞耻感让他烧红了脸，虽然并没有人看见他此时的表情，但他还是用手捂住嘴，不让自己喘出声音来。  
仿佛一旦出声他就输了。但在三笠面前他早就已经全面溃败。  
在三笠持续的舔弄下艾伦口干舌燥，他一只手往后撑住身体，一只手插进她的发丝里揉着她的脑袋，腰部不自觉地扭动着，肉缝间分泌出丰富粘稠的液体。她粗糙的手指划过腿间细嫩的肌肤，沾染了大量透明清亮的汁液。  
极度的羞耻让他腰部深处燃起的欲望窜得更高。虽然不愿意承认，但身体深处确实渴望着她下一步的爱抚。想要被插入的想法让艾伦彻底崩溃了，他才应该是插入别人的那个。  
“你这家伙，到底是从哪里学到这种事情的……”他狼狈地喘息着从齿缝里挤出这些话，“你想表达你很在意这件事？那我就奉陪到底了。”  
他恼羞成怒地反向推倒了三笠，无比熟练地从她，准确来说是自己的裤裆里掏出“那家伙”，就像之前很多次偷偷做过的那样，握住那微微伫立起来的柱状体较劲似的上下撸动。  
“艾伦……”，听着三笠口中用自己的声音轻颤着叫出自己的名字，他怔了一下，压下那股怪异感不耐烦地继续重复着动作，“你能不能别说话，要不然我没法继续。”  
他趴在地上握住三笠逐渐壮大的性器，把浅粉色的顶端含入嘴里。虽然他对用嘴没经验，但还是努力地舔弄发出清晰的吸吮声，并尽可能地张大口腔让它进入得更深一些。  
“唔……”睁开眼睛看着面色潮红的三笠仰起头咬住下唇竭力把嘤咛锁在嘴里，鼻尖和额头的细汗亮晶晶的样子，艾伦得到了某种嘉许，更加卖力地上下耸动着脑袋，直到那微咸腥味的液体喷射在口腔中。  
他不小心吞咽了一口，用手背胡乱擦了擦嘴角残留的液体，抬眼看向她。  
“可以了，艾伦……”三笠上气不接下气地喘着，用满是手汗的滑腻掌心轻轻推了他的肩膀一下。  
他注意她又往刚才那个方向看了一眼，整张脸都红透了。原来自己脸红的样子看起来这么傻吗？他想。  
“怎么可能，你打算就这样回宿舍去吗？刚才可是谁你先开的头啊。”艾伦低头看了看三笠腿间那个高擎的柱体。  
“艾伦，你……到底是谁教你这种东西的……”  
“少啰嗦！”他毫不客气地跨坐在她大腿上，握着她昂扬挺立的性器，尝试着往自己下身塞。他当然不会放过难得用力量完全压制住三笠的时刻。  
“艾伦，等一下！”她说着从口袋里掏出一件白色的东西。  
“这是什么。”  
“避孕套。”  
艾伦愣住了。  
训练兵团并不提供这东西，但她知道男生那边会有人借着放假悄悄去城镇里买。巨人肆虐的时代，为了能没有后顾之忧地享受这种情侣之间隐秘的极乐，避孕套是很必要的物品。  
“什么？！”艾伦瞪大了双眼，双手抱头。“你这家伙，以后别人会怎么看我啊……”  
“你放心，只有弗兰兹和我知道。”  
……  
不过，幸好她注意到了要戴套这点。谨慎些还是好的。  
艾伦发现三笠戴套的动作意外地熟练，也许她跟弗兰兹请教过了。他心里很不是滋味，为什么连这种事她都比自己做得好呢？  
被三笠捏着下巴细致地接吻，后背即将贴到地上才忽然想起来最重要的事。即使不能当插入方，他也一定要在上面。  
“不是这里，再上一点……再下面一点……”三笠用他的嗓音说着令人羞耻到极点的话。  
“你别乱动，还有给我闭嘴！”  
感受到三笠拼命忍耐又沉溺于快感而僵直的身体，艾伦终于挺直后背，尽可能地找准位置对着她的性器坐了下去。  
暂时抛却了血色蒙尘的过去和迷雾般的未来，少年少女放纵地沉溺在此刻前所未有的，比火焰之水、冰之大地、沙之雪原还要令人向往的幽秘之境。  
他搂着她的肩膀生涩而急切地摆动着腰肢，她揽着他的腰捧着他的臀部一下一下地往上挺动，崩坏般的疼痛接连不断袭来，但又不是那么难以忍受。  
他们的躯体犹如专为彼此打造的精巧仪器完美嵌合在一起，相互驱动着震颤拍打出明暗深浅的韵律。分身又快又狠地进出着湿泞的甬道，三笠的眼神也无法再做到平静而清醒。  
在情欲笼罩的白雾中，她强制自己睁开双眼盯着在自己身上驰骋的艾伦，几缕散乱的碎发垂在他紧皱的眉间，汗珠正顺着高挺的鼻梁滴落。而艾伦也正好目不转睛地观察她。  
浓郁得化不开的极夜天空与幽绿极光交相辉映。  
虽然两人身上都还穿着训练兵团的制服，彼此之间却好像剥除了一切屏障与阻碍似的通澈透明。汗水在紧贴的灼热滑腻的肌肤间浸润流淌，迷乱的情欲全都映在对方眼底无所遁形。  
他占有了三笠？三笠进入了他？他在自己的身体里面？这混乱离奇的一切根本不重要了。此时的他和三笠就像加了水的面团，无论是肉体还是灵魂都被看不见的外力糅合在一起，再也无法分开。  
似乎要达到极限了。  
他轻哼一声推倒三笠，加速摆动着腰肢，夹裹着弹跳分身的内壁节律性地缩紧，艾伦彻底抛开羞耻心放声呻吟。高耸入云的树木扭曲成一团开始飞速旋转，缠绕着他的快感像层叠累积的巨浪朝他的头顶俯冲下来，把他整个淹没。他被流放在情欲的汪洋中，没有再浮上来。

阿明换好睡衣刷完牙的时候，艾伦正好拉开门走了进来。  
“你总算回来了。我以为大家又要去找你们了。”这段时间阿明没少为两位挚友担惊受怕，此时总算放下了高悬着的心。他用只有两人能听到的声音问，“艾伦他也到宿舍了吧？”  
“我到了。”  
阿明倒吸一口冷气，把他拉到角落。“你是……艾伦？！”  
“是……”  
“换回来了？你们怎么做到的？！”阿明闻到他一身的汗味，衣服后背和靴子上还沾满了泥土。  
“这个嘛……”艾伦红着脸把后脑勺的头发挠乱，低垂的眼神飘到一旁。

“就是这个，就是这个！”快熄灯前萨沙开始叽叽喳喳大叫起来。  
“什么啊？”围观的尤弥尔搂着赫里斯塔一头雾水。  
被女孩子们圈在中间的三笠不知所措，下意识地用食指把围巾拉高一点，低下头将脸深深埋藏进去。  
“这个动作，你好几周没做了吧！”萨沙指着三笠的习惯性动作。  
原来是这样。三笠叹了口气，手边没有面包塞住她的嘴，只好双手并用把萨沙的脸颊挤压成奇怪的形状。  
“该熄灯睡觉了。”她边揉弄着萨沙的脸边转头对女孩子们说。  
“三笠你终于恢复正常了呜呜呜呜……”萨沙激动得带了哭腔，口齿不清，“感觉你之前都和我们生疏了……”  
“错。我跟萨沙你本来就不太熟。”

时隔多日重新躺回熟悉的床榻，两人还是有种隐隐约约的不安和不真实感。即使心情复杂，甚至可以说惊魂未定，身心疲惫的艾伦和三笠都很快进入了安宁的梦乡。  
直到那个戴着兜帽的黑衣男人和死神一样矗立的背影让少年和少女从熟悉又真实的噩梦中同时睁开了眼睛。

-END-


End file.
